borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Shield question
This is really a questions to those of you that have been playing a while, I have been on the hunt for a good shield, the one i got right now is so far the best by a longshot, (for the ones i have seen), its purple rarity, it has a 1077 and a 255 recharge rate as well as a 30% health boost, now i have not seen anything close as far as the recharge rate on anything i have come across now i got this by many many hours of farming in the vanilla game, got all the DLCs but i want to be as good as i can before i start DLC 3 PT 2, so let me know xbox SinsterNobody Your Torgue Tough Guy shield's recharge rate is pretty good at 255 with max being about 264. But its capacity SUX. A Tough Guy should max out about 2090. At 1077, I'd guess it's somewhere around a Lvl38~40? At higher levels, recharge rate doesn't mean that much and I doubt you could tell the difference between a 175 and a 255. But you sure could tell the difference between capacities of 1000 and 1700! Keep looking for something better, there are lots of them. I also recommend you keep on the logout for a Panacea shield with Quick Health Regen. -- MeMadeIt 03:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I ran a few tests, and comparing my legitimate Muscleman with 2090 capacity, 180 recharge,+ 60% health with the best possible construct I came up with, which was the same as MeMadelt's example as the case was. I would also keep an eye out for shields with +40% and +60% health boosts, as these can balance out lower capacities in many cases, especially for Brick and Roland who get health boosts from skills. Recharge really doesn't matter much around and above the 200 range for up to 2000 shields. Above 2100 or so shields, lower recharges take significantly longer because of the massively increased shield capacity of higher level Pangolin shields. High recharge shields like the Omega, though, with rate of over 450 are significantly faster in recharging, and may be worth the lower capacity depending on situation. I started DLC3 with at level 50 with a 1600 capacity overcharge shield and swapped it out for a 1750 Ironclad I found on my first armory run. Skeve613 17:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok so after i read your responses i went home and took a look at my shield it is a Torgue Though guy shield, the stats i gave are correct but the level is 48, and MeMadeIt thought it was a level 38-40, which i really really was hoping it was, but no it's level 48, as a side note the highest cap i have seen in my game 1465 with a 155 recharge blue rarity, i really really need a better shield :( xbox GT SinsterNobody +1 on looking for a panacea with quick health regen. I have one with 1857 cap and i'm basically invincible with my survivor class mod on. -NOhara24 Just found an inpetetrable muscleman thats 2091 with around 180 recharge and +60% health. I can take a pic if requested.Beware the clap 18:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC)